Juneau
Description Juneau is a very odd dragonet. Her scales are pale blue green, pale violet, and extremely pale yellow. Her eyes are a bit larger than usual, and are pale violet with a gray sclera, and she has multicolored horns. Juneau has SeaWing light-up scales, and she is wiry and thin like a RainWing and has the scale shape and spikes of an IceWing. Jewelry Juneau wears tiny ruby earrings, and wraps a string of colorful beads on her horn. She has a First Circle necklace. Personality Juneau can be very shy if she has just met you. In general she is very outgoing, calm, and friendly, and sometimes her personality is as odd as her appearance. She is quite clumsy, despite her wiry build. Juneau is very sensitive of other dragon's emotions, and sometimes becomes very angry if another dragon around her is grumpy. Most dragons think of Juneau as a very smart and beautiful dragon. She hates it when she is called pretty, because she doesn't believe it herself. Juneau is very blunt and harsh when she is unhappy, and tends to get very angry at dragons that tease her because of being weird. It is usually best to avoid her when she is mad, but the good thing is that it happens very infrequently, and she is usually calm and friendly. Juneau is also very emotionally sensitive, but is able to withstand a lot of physical pain. History Juneau's mother was fighting against hybrids until she met Basilisk. He was a RainWing and Southern SeaWing hybrid that was just as strong as a regular dragon, and the two shared the same goals. Juneau grew up in the Ice Kingdom as a prisoner with her mother, but was bullied a lot by Princess Permafrost when she was released. Even after the hybrid war ended, Juneau's mother was assassinated. She was also going to be murdered, but was saved by Prince Wolverine, her best friend and crush. Juneau and Wolverine traveled around Phyrria for a few years, looking for hybrid dragonets that had not gone to Jade Mountain Academy. They met Fenrir right before they left the Ice Kingdom, and he joined because he developed a crush on Juneau upon meeting her. They passed through the Sand Kingdom and found Impala, a MudWing and SandWing hybrid with Wombat, a MudWing. Cormorant and Axolotl were SeaWing and SkyWing hybrids found in the Scorpion Den. Fox was a SkyWing and NightWing hybrid found wandering in the mountains, and Sunbeam was a SandWing and RainWing hybrid that lived in the rainforest. Fenrir often flirted with Juneau, but he also teased her and was kind of a bully. When he finally asked her out she said no, and he tried to push her into saying yes by telling her that she meant nothing to Wolverine. Juneau ran away crying, and Wolverine was the dragon that found her. He ended up whacking Fenrir with his tail, and the two IceWings have been enemies ever since. After searching all of the kingdoms, the group traveled to Jade Mountain to help protect the school from rogue dragons. They also attended the school. Wolverine and Juneau still have crushes on each other, and have a lot in common. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:IceWings Category:SeaWings Category:RainWings Category:Hybrids Category:Occupation (Explorer)